Braving the bullets
by xXx.La.tua.cantante.xXx
Summary: This is a One-Shot of Charlie's reaction when Edward and Bella tell him they are going to get married... I hope you like it and please review...
1. Braving the bullets

******

* * *

********Hey everyone this is a one-shot of what I think Charlie's reaction would be like when Bella and Edward tell him they are going to get married...**

* * *

EPOV

I saw her hesitate at the door and I pulled her slightly closer, hopefully making my angel feel a bit more confident. I knew she would be worrying, even if it was silly. I'd made my choice though; I wanted to be with Bella forever, whatever Charlie said would not change that. I saw her dig out her keys from her bag and go in; I slid in silently and gracefully next to her. I could hear the buzz of the TV from the front room and knew Charlie was watching a match, they were winning so hopefully that might help us a little with his temper.

"Umm dad…" her voice was nervous as she edged closer to the front room.

Charlie gave a non-committal grunt from the sofa.

"…I need to talk to you about something, it's kind of important" she added when he still didn't turn round.

He clicked the mute button and with a sigh turned round to face me. "What is it Bel…" he paused; going slowly red faced "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

"What I…" she managed to stutter.

I quickly started to listen to his thoughts, even though they were really jumbled up from the anger he was feeling. If jasper was here he would probably end up punching something. I understood what he was talking about but before I could explain he started shouting again.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE BEING CAREFUL HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he roared Bella.

I knew Bella was still confused by the look on her face so I quickly jumped to her aid, trying to copy Carlisle's calm tone. "Charlie it's not what you're thinking"

"HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW WHAT _I_ THINK" he now shouted now rounding on me.

At this I had the urge to laugh even though now was probably not the greatest time, and I could see that Bella was also trying to hold back a giggle. I didn't want to push Charlie too far over the edge, so I pushed the urge to laugh back.

"Bella is not pregnant Charlie."

Bella's expression made me want to laugh even more, obviously this was the last thing she was expecting Charlie to be shouting about.

"I'm not, what… where did you get that from?"

Charlie spluttered obviously not sure what exactly to do now, "Well I just thought…" he trailed off embarrassed.

BPOV

I could feel the blush rising up my face, I had been through this talk with him and that had been embarrassing enough. "Me and Edward… Edward and I, we're not like that"

"Well… ok" still embarrassed he turned, wanting nothing better than to get back to the game.

I considered going upstairs now and forgetting my previous plan, but I could feel Edwards's expectant gaze on me so I tried to start again.

"I do still need to talk to you Ch…dad" I started hesitantly "it's about me and Edward we have some… news" I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist and I continued "we're getting married"

Charlie seemed to take this better than the conclusion he had jumped to before and instead of shouting he seemed to freeze and silence fell immediately. Seconds seemed to tick by at a surprising length, I looked up at Edward, a look of concentration crossed his face and I wanted nothing more than to ask him what Charlie was thinking.

"Edward, I need to talk to my daughter, alone." He managed to say after a while, forced politeness penetrating his voice.

"That's fine I will go home and tell my family" Edward said, a slight smile flickering across his face Alice would have already told them everything, "Bella I'll see you later"

He bent down to kiss my cheek and I could feel my heart accelerating. He was going to leave me to face Charlie alone.

"No Edward…"

"I'll be in your room later," he whispered loud enough for only me to hear "talk to Charlie now my love, there is nothing to worry about."

And with that he turned and left. I heard his car leave and then I slowly turned back to Charlie, to my surprise he looked like he was crying or at least about to start.

"But bells…you're so young"

"I know it may seem like that to you dad because of what happened with you and mum, but I'm sensible and I want this-"

"You're still too young though" Charlie interrupted "how can you possibly know what you want."

"I know I love him and I never want that to end" I comforted him "I have thought about this, and I hope you can agree with my decision…look dad I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. Think about it before you make up your mind"

I felt guilty leaving Charlie like that, he looked so resigned to the fact I wouldn't change my mind, but it was up to him what he decided to do, he sometimes could be so hypocritical, he and mum were the same age as us when they got married. Obviously I hoped he chose to trust my decision, but that didn't matter now, all I wanted to do was go upstairs and talk to Edward – my fiancé.

* * *

**So, hope you liked it, and please review...**


	2. Authors note New Story!

Hey everyone

Just wanted to say to anyone who will read this that I have posted up a new story.

The story is called "Is There Really A Silver Lining To Every Cloud?"

I hope you like it if you read it. And please review!!

Lucy


End file.
